


‘Brotherly’ love

by LunaCrescentia



Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad boy Nightmare turned slutty sub, Cross is a jerk, Dream is a rapist, Drugging, Gay, How funny, Incest, M/M, Nightmare thought he would dom anyone that came his way sexually, Smut, dom dream, dub con, ha, hardcore smut, m/m - Freeform, non con, non con elements, oh fuck, penis - Freeform, their magical skeletons for god sakes they can have both gentailia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCrescentia/pseuds/LunaCrescentia
Summary: Dream has pretended to be innocent all his life and then hardcore tops his brother with expertise in all the areas, being a kinky little SHI- and knowing where all of his sweet spots are, and he’s (Nightmares) simultaneously like ’WUT THE-‘, ‘ohmygodthisfeelssogoodIwant-no,needmore-‘ ‘this explains all the times I woke up after having a wet dream with my ass and or my pussy hurts’ ‘Imgoingtohell’ ‘help’ ‘Idontknowetheriwanttorunawayfromthisfeelingorbegformorelikeadirtyslut-orthedirtyslutmybrotherismakingmeOHFU-‘ ‘I never thought I would think that sentence (?) in my life’ ‘what if my friends find out I’m being dom-OH MY GOD HE’S IN ME WHAT THE FU-‘ ‘I’m not sure whether he asked for consent but he doesn’t need to from now on he’s welcome to wreck me anytime, anywhere he wants.’ ‘ WAIT WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST THINK OH GOD WHA-‘ and finally ‘OH FUCK OH SHIT IM CUMMING FOR THE TENTH TIME’
Relationships: Crossmare (implied), Dreamcest, Dreammare, Dreamtale Sans/Dreamtale Sans, Killermare (mentioned), Kreme (fake love), Sans/Sans (Undertale), dream sans/nightmare sans
Comments: 81
Kudos: 44





	1. The nerdy brother

**Author's Note:**

> *fuck, nosebleed I’m going to hell*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it begins. The hawt gayness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine boys are keenly, painfully aware of what their dick is doing at all times, correct me if I’m wrong.

He groaned as he shifted, trying to sit up. His body felt weighted after his masturbation session yesterday. His hands refused to work for him, damn you body for having so little energy. Stop forgetting to make it overnight. He needed to figure out a way to fix that soon. His skeletal eyes slowly opened, his golden eye-lights glittering in the sunbeams that shone through his window. He hissed, turning away from the light. His door opened slowly, and he smiled at his brother, pretending to be happy and upbeat the moment he caught sight of his face. He wondered how long he was gonna have to keep this facade up.

Probably not for much longer, honestly. Nightmare was bound to notice the erection that tented in his pants every time he saw his twin eventually. His lovely twin- he didn’t think he would ever be able to love anyone else the way he loved Nightmare. Nightmare was his other half- everything about him was perfect, and complimented everything about Dream. They were bound to get together eventually; no matter what Dream had to do to make that happen. He pushed himself off of his golden bed, his boxers managing to conceal his boner- for now.

It was so uncomfortable- he had come to resent his cock’s size, because he saw his brother 24/7, and he got a boner every time he saw him. He was 10 inches long, and, he had found out, his size was the perfect compliment for his brothers pussy and ass. He could reach all of the spots that made him scream. He loved making him scream, even though he only got the chance when the other was sleeping. (Go wild Somnophiliacs)

He walked over to his brother, his cheery, energetic smile contradicting the baggy eyelids and tired facial features. The others brow furrowed in concern. “Brother, did you sleep at all?” Night asked. “Of course I did!” He smiled. He moved over and kissed his brothers cheek. A soft purple blush emanated from his cheek bones. He giggled “brother, let’s get ready for school already!” 

Nightmare nodded, flustered. He was aware of the dim heat emanating from Dream’s bones, but didn’t pay any mind to it. “Yeah, I can’t wait to see Crossy again!” He smiled, thinking of his handsome boyfriend. He missed the anger that flashed across Dream’s face. “Y-yeah... and I can’t wait to see Killer again!” Dream lied. He was currently dating Killer, for no other reason than to make Nightmare jealous. It was one of his many schemes to get Nightmare to realize he was in love with Dream, even though he wasn’t. Not currently- but Dream would make him fall for him, eventually. Dream was sure of it. So far it was failing, miserably. He wasn’t jealous of Killer, anyway. He was a bit jealous of Dream though- he liked Killer before he had liked Cross.

Dream planted a soft kiss on his neck with a soft smirk “D-Dream?” He yelped. He looked up at him “yeah?” He asked, false innocence drowning his words. “N-nothing.” Nightmare stuttered out. Of course Dream hadn’t meant anything by that... right? In all honesty, my dear reader, he had. He had meant all the things. Obviously. 

They got ready for school. Dream stayed a moment later than he needed to, admiring his reflection in the mirror. The golden cape with the golden-orange sun in the middle flowed behind him, complementing his warm gold eye-lights. His cyan shirt seemed to glow with how well it fit with the rest of his outfit. His crown adorned his stark white skull in a way that nestled just right into his skull.

He then trotted out to go meet his brother in the hallway, a contented smile on his face. They walked out, arm in arm to their school until they got close to where his friends might see them- then his arm dropped away and he sped up, now walking ahead of Dream, much to Dream’s disappointment. He loved every moment spent with his brother, despite how tight it made his pants. Even now, he could feel it throbbing as he stared at _his_ Nighty. He would never let anyone take Night away. Not ever.

He walked briskly over to his friends, feeling his cock go flaccid once Nightmare was out of his view. “Hi Ink! Hi Blue! Oh. Hi Killer.” “Hello, my lovely~” Killer chuckled out, smirking at him. He tried not to hiss- Killer was technically his boyfriend. He didn’t like him though, and seriously doubted he ever would. Killer than swooped him up in his arms and kissed him passionately. He kissed him back, hating every moment of it. Until he imagined it as Nightmare kissing him like that, his boner coming back. He was both lucky and unlucky his boxers were so thick- they didn’t reveal his erection, but it hurt like hell.

**_~•later•~_ **

He zoned out in class, thinking of Nightmare, and the things he would do to him once the other was finally his. How he would make him scream for more, so that everybody knew who Nightmare belonged to. He began fantasizing about the day when Nightmare would notice his bulge and realize everything.

“Brother? Why are we going home?” He would ask, as Nightmare dragged him home. He imagined that Nightmare would take him home and shed Dream’s pants, revealing his manhood, standing tall and proud. He imagined Night getting down on his knees and sucking Dream off with expertise, letting Dream claim his mouth and-

His hands had been trailing down his legs and he jolted, pulling them up just in time. If he started jacking off, he didn’t think he would be able to stop. He was sitting in the back of the class, so people probably wouldn’t notice at first- but he knew from experience that he could- and, most likely would- be quite loud. And if he suddenly started moaning out his brothers name in class than somebody would be sure to record it and show it to Nightmare, which would in turn, ruin Dream’s whole grand plan. Just three more days.

Than he would make Nightmare his, he promised himself. Unless something happened to speed up the process- in three days his new sex toys would be delivered, as well with a strong aphrodisiac, and than he would be able to drive Nightmare crazy with desire, and be fucked in such a way that he would never feel satisfied with anyone else fucking him again.

His desire for his brother was, as always, driving him wild by the time the final bell rang- so much so that he felt like he would probably jump Nightmare the moment he saw him, which caused him to avoid him, and his ‘boyfriend’, Killer, so that he could jack off to the thought of when Nightmare would finally be his. He had waited so long, and he only had to wait three more days. Three more days until he could make Nightmare his filthy bitch. He was unaware of his other half tailing him, as a dare from Cross.

He was tailing Dream to figure out where he went, and what he did, as per Cross’s request. Night was sure he went home and played around a bit, before going to sleep in his bed- which, was where Nightmare _always_ found him every time he came home. Than, a hand wrapped around Dream’s arm, yanking him into a dark alleyway. Nightmare saw this, and started pushing through the crowd, which seemed content in pushing him the exact opposite way, much to Nightmares panicked anger. He couldn’t lose his brother, he couldn’t-

Dream snarled, ripping his arm out of the strangers firm grip. The other turned towards him, brandishing his knife offensively. “Listen here pretty boy, this is what’s about to happen. Either you’re gonna give me your wallet or you’re gonna suck my dick. Or else this knife is going plunging into your soul, and you’re gonna die here, with the words ‘I died because I refused to suck a dick’ etched into your pretty lil rib cage-“ he grabbed the other by the wrist, snapping it easily, and also kicking him in the balls.

“Unluckily for you,” he hissed “you caught me in a bad mood, and on an all around bad day.” The other crumbled to the ground, unable to speak through his pain. He kicked him in the ribs, hard as he could, which slammed him into the nearest wall hard enough to make a dent. He could hear the sound of more bones cracking as he looked up at Dream in absolute terror, shock seeming to emanate from him.

“D-Dream?” A familiar voice rung in his ears, and he whirled around to face his beloved brother, his eyes wild as he searched for an explanation for what he was doing. What came next, was not what he reasonably expected at all. In fact, he was pleasantly surprised. “I heard everything. Can I help kick him down to?” Dream nodded, stepping aside. Once they were sure that awful man was dead, Dream dragged Nightmare home. To find his package had come two days early. Yay~


	2. And it all started with a Big Bang...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare gets the fucky wuckied weally good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all from Nightmares POV  
> Warnings; smut. I’ll probably add more warnings later

Currently, all Nightmare knew was Dream’s name, and how good he felt. He had no idea how he had gotten into this position- one of Dream’s thicc tentacles was shoved down his false airway, him gleefully sucking on it, his eyes hazy. He loved it when Dream whispered soft praises about how amazing Nightmare felt around his cock, which was currently shoved balls-deep inside his dripping, throbbing cunt, pleasure trapping him in a sweet hell as another tentacle was wrecking his ass, but he loved it. But for you, my dear reader, I will relay all the events that lead up to this moment, because I know you must be dying with curiosity

(And honestly, I’m as curious as you are. I just write write write- I have no plan-)

Curiosity bloomed in his soul as his brother picked up a.. a package...? He wondered what was in it. Dream shut and locked the door behind him, pulling Nightmare up to his room. A soft smile graced Nightmares features- knowing his brother, he probably wanted to cuddle, and of course, Nightmare would oblige. His brother was so adorable! He giggled softly. Than puzzlement raged through him as his brother _locked_ the door to his room. He hated when Dream locked the door like that- he needed to do a retinal scan to open it. He much preferred when he just locked it. Not electronically locked it.

He let out a whine to communicate this, but that just made Dream chuckle softly to himself. He walked back over to the bed, and surprisingly, there were sex toys, and drugs in there. He had a _very_ bad feeling about this. Than shock and horror ran through him as Dream _took_ one of the drugs. “D-Dre-“

He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence. Dream’s lips were on his, and his tongue was forcing the drug which he had thought Dream had just taken down his throat. He shoved him off of him “what did you do t-!” He gasped, falling back into the bed. Heat was raging through his bones “h-how dare y-“ he spat out, his mouth filling with saliva. Dream smirked, crawling over. He felt something lick his over sensitive pelvis through his shorts- that should not have been really fucking hot, fuck- and then his boxers were all that was left on him..

He couldn’t stop moans from escaping his lips when he felt the others hard bulge press against him. “F-fuck you...” he growled out. “Oh, I will. And that drug makes you obsessed with the person who fucks you~! So then I’ll be able to fuck you, again and again, and you’ll be mine, as was always intended~!” He giggled, his insanity showing through _HAANNNDDD ON HIS CROTCH-_

He gasped as he felt Dream’s hand rub him through his boxers, moans escaping him as he screwed up his face. “D-Dream please~ don’t do thIII~!” He gasped as Dream rubbed his hand over his slit, making him buck his hips up with a pleasured gasp. Dream had barely touched him yet he was already so close. It usually took Cross hours to bring him to his first climax, and yet Dream had barely touched him and he was so close to cumming. And than he realized- that was because in his sleep, Dream must’ve been conditioning his body to react like this to his touch, for years, without Nightmares knowledge or consent.

Rage burned in him anew for a moment, but he was properly distracted by his orgasm. “D-Dream~!” He gasped out, cum drenching his boxers, which Dream quickly ripped off of him. Nightmares hand flew up to his mouth as he let out a gaspy moan, Dream’s mouth feeling so amazing around his cock, that he started wondering how it would feel if he summoned a pussy- no! This was so fucking wrong, he wasn’t liking this, was he?!

Dream was able to quickly bring him to his end once again, Nightmares moans getting steadily louder. At this point, Nightmare was in such a heated daze he summoned a cute little dripping pussy for Dream to toy with and fuck however he wanted. He heard Dream’s deep chuckle and felt his weight shift off the bed. He whined, squirming at the loss of his brothers body against his own, pleasuring him so.

He heard Dream shuffling around for something in the closet, and before Night knew what was happening, he was suddenly getting fucked so throughly with a giant dildo, which Dream paused fucking him for a moment to flip a switch which caused the giant fucking dildo to start vibrating, causing him to moan loudly, arching his back. “D-Dream~!” He gasped out, already ready to beg. He needed it bad, and he needed it hard.

He wondered how long Dream had been fucking him with that thing, reducing him to a sobbing, moaning, overstimulated mess. Had it been a few minutes? And hour? Days? No matter, he now felt something in his mouth and everything in him was telling him to suck it. He twirled his tongue around the length in his mouth, drinking the satisfying moans Dream let out dry.

Not to long after he began sucking on Dream’s cock, he felt warm cum rush into his mouth, and Dream let out the lewdest, loudest, best moan Nightmare had ever heard. “Ahhh~ haahhhhhh~ Nighty, you’re so good at that~” he growled out dominantly. He pulled the giant vibrating dildo out of his pussy- he had came at least ten times by now. A whine escaped his lips, and than he saw the way Dream was looking at him, which made him shiver. “D-Dream please~!” He moaned out, his voice broken.

“You’re so beautiful Nighty...” Dream’s voice purred, as he kissed up his neck. “H-haaah~ D-Dreamy~ pleaseeee~“ he begged “it’s like, you were made for me~ fuck love, you’re gonna look so pretty on my cock~“ Dream ran his hands over his thickness, effectively soothing the other. Nightmares eyes were lidded as a new feeling entered him- love. How could he not love this man, when he was so good to him, and he felt so amazing when he was under him? “D-Dreamy~” he said, his voice softer, yet still so full of lust.

“Don’t worry, my precious Nighty~ I’ll take care of you~“ Dream purred. Nightmare felt his cock slide into him easily, with barely any pain at all. He arched his back “D-DREAM~!” He screamed out out, before he was muffled by Dream’s lips on his. He threw his arms around the others neck as he pounded into him. He felt something else enter his tighter hole, and he gasped. Fuck, fuck fuck! Everything felt so good~!

He felt another tentacle prod at his mouth, him opening it and sucking on it. “DREAM YES~~!” He moaned, the tentacle muffling his noises “S-SO GOOD~!” 

“You’re doing so good Nighty~“ Dream purred, his voice dripping with a poisonous honey. “You look so amazing on my cock~ fuck~ I love you so much, you’re so perfect~” happiness bloomed in his soul, and tears of happiness started streaming down his cheeks. “You’re mine Nighty, mine~ I love you, and you were made for me. Everything about you is amazing, baby~” 


End file.
